1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas burners for gas fireplaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for controlling a gas used in combustion to affect the disturbance of the gas flame pattern of gas burner system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that candles will flicker when the air around the burning flame is disturbed. It is also well known that a closed fireplace having closed doors across the front of the gas fireplace displays little or no flicker until the doors are opened and a draft or excess combustion air is drawn into the combustion system. A natural fire of wood logs in a closed door fireplace displays a noticeable disturbance of the pattern of flames even when the doors of the fireplace remain closed.
It would be desirable to emulate the changes of the flame pattern of a natural wood burning fireplace by changing a fixed flame pattern of an artificial gas log fireplace.